Dead Alone
by The Invisible Friend
Summary: Lovino drains the life from anything he touches, seriously. It seems that he's the embodiment of death while his lively twin brother is his counterpart life. He has isolated himself from everyone, for their own protection. So what happens when a new transfer student decides to take an interest in him his freshman year of high school?
1. Chapter 1

Life and Death. While polar opposites, they are necessary for one another. Without life there is no death, without death there is no life. They balance each other out, each has it's purpose. Lovino Vargas knew this better than anyone. For whatever reason him and his twin brother Feliciano were these things. Feliciano was life, constantly drawing people in with his happy aura. He was the thing everyone wanted, everyone looked forward too. Lovino on the other hand got the short end of the stick. He was death, and, while he had tried to make friends before, he typically avoided people. Despite the fact that this may seem like some elaborate metaphor, it's not. God did Lovino wish it was just a silly metaphor to describe their personalities or something, it would probably make his life a lot easier. At least then he could try and make himself better with people, maybe fix his attitude. No, what he is talking about is the fact they are the legitimate embodiment of those two things. He didn't know how or why it happened to them, it just did. It's always been like this.

When Lovino and Feliciano were younger they first noticed the things they did. It all started when Lovino touched a plant or something a the leaf wilted. Of course, Feliciano got fascinated and touched the leaf which brought the leaf back and even added life to it. As time went on the two of them discovered more things, and their energy became stronger. Lovino drained the life from anything and everything he touched, it was worse when he was emotional. Feliciano brought life back into anything and everything he touched, he was either weaker or stronger when he was emotional, depending on what emotion. The only person Lovino could properly touch was his brother. When they were kids they were inseparable, constantly clinging to one another. Feliciano was warm, he's always been warmer than Lovino. Everyone was warm to Lovino, he was just colder than most people. Again, not metaphorically, even though he was cold in attitude too, no literally. He was also fairly pale while Feliciano practically glowed. His hair was darker than Feliciano's, he was quieter than Feliciano, he was rude to people, and he could go unnoticed. A skill he was very grateful to have. Lovino tried to avoid people as much as possible, and he did everything in his power not to touch them one bit. He had made that fatal mistake once and once was one time too many.

It had been when he was around seven, his mother still didn't think much of the brothers abilities and he had still been able to touch people for the most part without harming them.

_Lovino limped up the walkway of his home with tears streaming down his face and a hand on his knee. "Mamma" He cried holding his knee. "I got hurt"_

_His mother knelt down to examine her son and glanced over to his brother. "What happened Feli?" She asked_

_Feliciano glanced down "He fell, the tree branch died and broke" He mumbled, his eyes brimming with tears._

_Their mother glanced back at Lovino "Has it been getting worse bambino?" She asked, concern filling her voice. _

_Lovino simply nodded, tears still streaming down his face. Feliciano looked between his mother and his twin before bursting into tears "I thought he was gonna die mama!" He cried. _

_His mother patted his head "Lovi is okay though Feli, he isn't dead." She said softly, smiling at her younger child. _

_She then turned to Lovino "Let's go inside so I can patch you up, then we can make cannolis okay?" _

_Lovino nodded through his tears and allowed his mother to pick him up. It was unusual for him to let her carry him because of how standoffish to anyone other than his twin, but it was forgotten because of his injuries. As they were walking into the house their mother began slowing her pace, her , her rapid talk became slurred and slow and she ended up loosening her grip on Lovino before stopping completely. Confused Lovino patted her arm "Mama? Are you okay?" He asked concern filling his voice. _

_She slowly put him on the ground and nodded softly before grabbing his hand and resuming walking. It was only a couple seconds after that she fell on the ground. Panicking Lovino let go of his mothers hand and backed away in horror as Feliciano rushed forward to see what was wrong. "Mama! Mama! __Stai bene?" He yelled, shaking her shoulder._

"_Lovi why isn't she waking up!? What do I do!?" Feliciano cried in panic looking to his brother for help. _

_Lovino simply stared in horror at the scene before him. Was this because of him? But.. mama had said he was okay, that he just couldn't touch normal people for too long. Normal people...Normal "Feli!" Lovino shouted "Use the thing.. your magic!" _

_Feliciano looked up in panic, tears streaming down his face "I- I don't know how fratello. He-help me!" He sobbed holding their mothers head in his tiny lap. _

_Lovino looked at his brother, helpless and panicking, and tried to think. "We- We have to call for help!" Lovino said through tears. "Feli you- you try and use your magic. I- I'll call.. for help." He cried. _

_Lovino called for help, Feliciano's calls for their mother to wake up had become a static noise of sorts, it was a constant now. When he had finished calling for help Lovino went back to stand slightly behind his brother, careful not to touch anything. He wouldn't touch anyone ever again._

_Suddenly they heard their mother call out "Lovi? Lovi my bambino?" _

"_Mama!" Feliciano cried happily _

_Lovino's head snapped towards their mother. "Yes mama?" He sniffled. _

_He heard her sigh softly, her breath was shallow and soft. "Lovi my precious bambino you did not do anything wrong do you understand me il mio amore" She said weakly, yet sternly. _

_Lovino nodded weakly "Y-yes mama, I understand." He cried_

"_Feli, my little bambino where are you?" She called weakly_

_Felicano looked confused "I'm right here mama, you're in my lap." He said softly. _

_She somehow had managed a smile "Ah my little bambino, il mio amore, my precious one. You know you did everything right yes?" She said softly_

_Feliciano nodded "Yes mama! I got you to wake up after all!" He said happily. _

_Lovino saw her try and nod "Yes, yes you did il mio amore, you did very very good. Mama is so proud of you my precious flower." She cried "Now I need my big boys to do something for me, can you do that?" She asked weakly._

_The twins nodded "Yes mama" They said simultaneously._

_She smiled "There's my good boys. Mama wants you to stick together no matter what. Lovino you take care of your little brother. You two need each other, stay together" She said softly._

_Lovino shook his head "I won't need to take care of Feli mama, you'll be here!" He cried "You'll be here!" _

_The tears started to stream down their mothers face "Bambino you and I both know that's not true. Now tell me you will take care of your little brother" She instructed sternly. _

_Lovino nodded "I will take care of Feli mama. I promise" He said, straightening his stance. _

_Their mother smiled "Good boy, my good strong boy. My sweet sweet angels. My adored ones." She whispered, her eyes started to slip shut. _

_Feliciano's eyes grew wide and panicked "Mama! Mama no no no! Mama! Lovi do something!" He screamed. _

_Lovino just stood paralyzed staring at his frantic brother trying to revive their mother. He couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't talk. This was because of him, because of the terrible thing he was. _

Later, after the paramedics had gotten there and done everything they could, but revealed their mother was in fact dead, the brothers were left to pack their things. Lovino was packing for the both of them, letting Feliciano sleep. The brothers were shipped off to their nonnos house in America, they didn't even get to stay for their mothers funeral, having to leave as soon as possible. Not being able to say their final goodbyes had bothered Lovino to no end, but he stayed strong and comforted his brother instead keeping his sadness inside. After all he didn't have the right to be sad, it was his fault, Feli had tried to save her, Feli could be sad.

Surprising enough their nonno knew about what they could do, it appeared their mama had been telling him all the new things they could do as it was happening. Lovino immediately cringed at the fact, nonno knew what Lovino was. He surely knew it was his fault their mama died. But, instead of scolding him like the seven year old expected he pulled them into a hug. Panicked by the human contact, Lovino immediately jumped out of the hug and out of reach from his nonno.

"Do-don't touch me!" He yelled.

He could have killed nonno. If nonno had hugged him he could have died because of Lovino, just like their mama. Nonnos face instantly softened and he took a step towards his grandson. "Lovi" He said softly.

Lovino shook his head and backed up. "Don't come near me! Don't touch me!" He yelled before retreating into his room.

As the years went by Lovino learned to dress with gloves, long sleeves, and jeans so he couldn't touch anyone. Still, he avoided other people like the plague, only talking to his brother and nonno. By the time he reached his first year of highschool he had become a master at avoiding notice period. He had gained the reputation of the troubled, but brilliant kid in doing so, but now his teachers didn't really mind when he cut class, which was often, and they seemed to barely notice when he was in class. Since the school building was an academy that started from sixth grade and went up to twelfth Lovino knew the whole school by now. He typically hid in a room under the back of the stage he had found, it wasn't used by the theater department and no one came in there so he made it his own.

Everything in his life of avoidance and solitude was exactly as Lovino wanted it. That is, until a transfer student from Spain had to come and ruin it on the first day of freshman year.

-  
>Hello everyone! So this is dead alone. It's actually something I started a while ago, then reopened for a creative writing class, then took the original added some of my tweaks and went from there to make the first chapter. It's gonna be spamano jus an fyi. It's going to be a darker fic if you can't already tell based off the events of the first chapter. So I hope all of you like this and yeah.. thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Fratello! Wake up! Wake up fratello!"

Lovino heard by his ear. He groaned and rolled over, trying to hold onto sleep. The room went quiet and Lovino smiled to himself, but then he was greeted by a person jumping on his bed. "Wake up Lovi! We have to go to school!" He heard his brother call.

Lovino groaned and grabbed the nearest thing to throw at his brother, which happened to be a pillow. He smirked as he heard Feliciano squeak and fall over. "Not funny fratello that hurt!" Feliciano whined as he got back on his feet.

Lovino scowled into his pillow "What are you bothering me for Feli?" He grumbled.

He heard Feli make his way over to his bed again and get back on, the shifting of weight on the side letting Lovino know that he had sat down next to him. "Because, we have school. It's the first day of high school Lovi!" Feliciano exclaimed, bouncing in place.

Lovino groaned and pulled a pillow over his face, maybe he could suffocate himself and not have to go. "Can I just stay home and say I went?" Lovino muttered.

School was the last place he wanted to be, he hated it there. Sure, he was smart and the teachers always admired him for his perfect gpa and homework average, but that's only because he never was spending time with anyone other than his brother. He never went to the mall, he bought everything he needed online, he never spent time with friends for obvious reasons, and he actually liked learning. The only times he ever went out were really for school and when he wanted to go out into the forest by his house since no one was there ever. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his brothers whines of "Fratello you have to go, I don't want to go to highschool alone." Before Feliciano leaned forward and whispered "Plus I'm scared of the big kids."

Lovino lost it, he burst out laughing and rolled off his bed, only to keep laughing after the yelp of pain from hitting the ground. "Fratello! It's not funny! They're scary!" Feliciano whined.

Lovino tried to calm his laughter enough to talk to his brother. "I'm sorry Feli" He started "I just, I didn't think you would be scared of the older kids, they're only a couple years older than you." He explained to his pouting brother.

Feliciano's put morphed into a smile. "It's okay... I got you out of bed!" He exclaimed victoriously jumping down from Lovino's bed.

Lovino glared "Did you make that up just to get me up?" He asked

Feliciano shook his head. "I really am scared of the big kids and I don't want to go alone." He said matching Lovino's gaze.

For someone who literally was the life of any social situation, Feliciano actually had pretty bad social anxiety. He would always cling to Lovino when they were in large crowds, and school was no exception. That had been one of the reasons Lovino had decided not to level up when he was offered the opportunity. Sure, he would love to get out of the school situation earlier, but he had to be there for his brother, he wouldn't leave Feliciano alone.

Lovino nodded "I know Feli, I'm up okay, tell nonno to get his ass up and start the goddamn car." He said making his way to his closet to get dressed.

Fifteen minutes later Lovino had finished getting ready and had made his way downstairs. Nonno looked up as he reached the bottom step. "Lovi you almost take longer to get ready than Feli does." He joked.

Lovino rolled his eyes "I don't take nearly as long as Feli nonno, and it's all my hair okay. It takes forever to get it to be decent." He muttered. "Can we just go?" He asked moving towards the door.

Feliciano of course followed behind him, holding onto the back of his shirt. "Come on nonno lets go to school!" He exclaimed bouncing on his toes.

Lovino led his brother out into the august heat that wasn't heat to Lovino, even in his long sleeves, gloves and jeans. He just didn't get warm, he was always cold, which was convenient for his necessary attire.

The car ride was filled with Feliciano's happy chattering about seeing his friends and making new friends and something about other people, Lovino didn't really make the effort to keep up with the conversation. When they reached the school Lovino could feel himself shrink back into his seat, now he wanted to have Feli's chatter and even join in on the conversation, anything but here. He didn't want to be here. Lovino could feel the beginnings of panic as he stared at the menacing building in front of them. "Lovi let's go" Feliciano said softly, holding Lovino's door open.

Lovino glanced from his brother, to the school, to nonno, back to the school in a panic. Couldn't he just stay here? "Lovino, you're going to be fine." He heard nonno say before putting a hand on his shoulder.

Lovino instantly jumped away out of habit, it didn't matter if his skin was covered he still worried about hurting people. "Okay" He said quietly "Thanks nonno"

He took his brothers hand, the only person he couldn't hurt, and walked into the place that was hell on earth to Lovino.

They had gotten their schedules and gone into the library so Feliciano could see his friends and Lovino could get his books. Lovino had all honors classes, as usual, along with art, creative writing, and photography, the only classes he was looking forward to attending. Feli was busy comparing schedules with his friends, talking excitedly, especially with this one boy Lovino had never seen before. He glared, the guy looked like he was awe-stricken with his brother, while Feli was all googly-eyed over him, Lovino was going to have to watch that.

He huffed and walked down the row on non-fiction. All these were those stupid mainstream books that teenage girls read, Twilight, Divergent, Hunger Games, all of them seemed to have similar plots to them. He could read Beastly again, maybe some Edgar Allen Poe, or some poetry. Lovino scanned the shelves for something that jumped out at him. Finally he found the book he was looking for, he reached for it and before he knew it another hand was reaching for the book. Lovino instantly flinched away from the person, that was a close one. "Did you want this?" Lovino heard the person ask.

He looked up to meet brilliant green eyes and a boy with a beautiful face. He nodded softly "Yeah, you can have it though, I've read it about twenty times." Lovino muttered looking back down.

This was bad, he found someone attractive, and in the most cliche way possible. Lovino rolled his eyes to himself. He had never seen this boy in the school meaning he was probably a transfer and didn't know Lovino. "Wow, that's a lot of times to read a book" The boy commented, and Lovino noticed the Spanish accent the boys voice carried.

Lovino risked a glance up to see the boy smiling at him. "Uh, yeah. I just happen to really fucking like that book, got a problem with that?" He said, glaring at him

The boy laughed "No, no problem with that amigo." He said before he stuck out his hand. "I'm Antonio." He said in a bright voice.

Lovino stared at his hand. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't shake it, could he? He had gloves, but what if those didn't work? He took a step back, unconsciously pulling his hands to his chest, and looked back up at Antonio's face. "Um, I'm Lovino." He said "And I'm not your 'amigo' bastardo." He replied with a glare.

Antonio's smile didn't falter as he handed Lovino the book, who snatched it out of his hands. "Thanks" Lovino mumbled before turning to check it out.

"I'll see you around Lovino!" Antonio called after him, earning many shushs from people trying to study and read.

"I seriously doubt it. I really hope you never see me again, for your sake." He muttered under his breath as he walked away. "And for mine."

* * *

><p>Hey guys! So, thanks to being sick I got time to update and write somehow, despite my head killing me and the looming drowsiness. I blame all mistakes, if any, on that. So I've seen a lot of positive reactions to the fist chapter to this and I'm pumped! This is something I was really excited about writing and I'm ecstatic that you guys are loving it too! Thank all of you for your feedback it really lightens my day up and gives me that extra motivation.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino sighed and stared at the sketch he was working on. It was only third period and he already wanted to leave. His teachers so far had all been overjoyed to have him in their class and of course readily gave him the notes for the year when he asked for them. Really it was ridiculous how they treated him specially because of the scores he gave the school, but he accepted it since it meant people would leave him alone and he could skip more.

Finally that class ended, and Lovino jumped up to leave before everyone else. He didn't want to brush anyone, just in case he could suddenly kill people through clothing now. Usually he took the back hallways that no one knew about. He sighed and relaxed as he reached the quietness that filled the empty hallway. It was a nice change from the loud, annoying, "Hey! Lovino!"

Lovino froze in his tracks at the sound of someone calling for him. It sounded like that boy from earlier, Antonio. How on earth did he, of all people, find the back hallways. He heard the loud sound of Antonio running towards him and started walking again. "I thought I told you to leave me alone." Lovino said quietly.

"Yes, but we've run into eachother again by chance it must be fate cariño" Antonio said, smiling down at him.

Warning bells went off in Lovino's head, and he froze. He couldn't allow this, Antonio couldn't flirt with him no matter how pretty his bright green eyes were and his curly hair that looked so so- no. He turned and glared at Antonio "Don't call me that" He said sternly.

Antonio's eyes lit up "You speak Spanish!?" He exclaimed.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "I speak a couple of languages idiot, it helps that I speak Italian as a first language." He explained in an exasperated tone.

Antonio walked towards him "This must be fate then." He said dramatically swinging his arms.

Lovino sped up his pace. "Or its you following me and the fact you go to a school centered around its multicultural population." He reasoned.

Antonio kept pace with Lovino and looked at him before smiling "I really am running into you by accident, but I would like to see you not accidentally" He started, smiling as reached to grab his arm, causing Lovino to flinch away and back up. "Don't touch me!" Lovino exclaimed.

He could feel his breathing quickening and his body shaking. Antonio pulled his hand back, but moved a little closer. "Lovino I-" He started softly.

Lovino shook his head and backed up "I- I have to go to class." He muttered.

Lovino turned and ran down the hallway, towards his safe place. Antonio's calls to wait followed him until he lost him in the maze of hallways. Antonio was a new student and it was the first day, he would never find him. Lovino sighed and slowed to a walk, he was almost to the stage anyway.

Finally he got to his room under the stage he had claimed as his own, in all the years he had been here it had never been disturbed. No one knew it existed and that's why Lovino liked it. Here he felt comfortable enough to break down, his solitude was his comfort. He reached for his headphones with shaky hands and turned on his music. Miss Murder, how appropriate he thought as he let the music soothe him.

After about thirty minutes Lovino was calm and reading Beastly for the millionth time. "At least you can get out of your stupid curse" Lovino muttered. He actually envied Adrian, he had to do was fall in love with someone who loved him and bam! He was better. He didn't kill people on contact, he didn't kill his mother, he was just hideous a monster on the outside. Lovino was a monster through and through, he just didn't look the part. Lovino would take beastly over deadly any fucking day.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! So yeah I have this headcanon that Lovino listens to AFI, especially miss murder and prelude 12-21... I donno its a thing. So yeah I'm thinking about possibly arranging all the songs I'm using for this, especially for the later chapters, into some sort of playlist...maybe possibl . So wow this story already has lots of feedback, I love it! Thanks to all of you commenters you guys are awesome.<p>

UPDATE: Also to everyone apologies for the stupid coding stuff in there, I had updated from mobile and it made that happen so I'm really really sorry everyone!


	4. Character Profiles

Okay. so I've had really bad writers block for like a year. (cuz I haven't updated since 2014 haha okay yeah that was lame.) Despite this I was creative enough to write some character profiles. Sadly I can't give you Antonio's because of spoilers, but here be gifted with the twins! Sorry for not having a real chapter for you guys, I'm really busy and stressed, but I'm working on it. It's good to be back and happy new year yay.

**Lovino Vargas**: 15, has the ability to drain life from things on skin to skin contact with his hands. He accidently killed his mother when he was five causing many emotional issues. He has the twin brother Feliciano, who has the ability to give life essence.

Physical appearance: Height: 5'10", paler, yet has somewhat tan skin, hazel eyes that go to a darker green usually, wavy dark brown hair with a curl that goes to the left.

Attitude: He's very closed off towards everyone, he could be described as cold and harsh. He's a loner and never talks to anyone aside from his brother and later Antonio. To adults he Seems like the delinquent sort since he is always skipping out on class and never seems to pay attention when really he cares grately about school and even drills his brother on homework. He's a very caring brother, never letting Feli too far out of his sight if he can help it. He cares immensely about others, just gets annoyed with their ignorance and stupidity easily and hates being around people. Lovino's very hard on himself and he has a tendency to blame himself for things.

Relationship status: Single and in denial of liking Antonio

General: Lovino likes to hang out in a room under the stage that no one uses during school and either in his room or a forest clearing in his backyard. He loves tomatoes, he is an excellent cook and does it often. Lovino is an avid reader and spends most of his time reading. He has severe social anxiety and doesn't do well in crowds, he hates being touched, he is extremely introverted, and he tends to blow up when he is angry. His favorite colors are red and green. Lovino is a talented artist and looks forward to art class, and if he isn't in the library or his special place he'll probably be in the art room. Lovino is also a gifted writer and singer. Lovino is a genius and would've been able to skip a couple grades, but he wanted to stay and take care of his brother.

**Feliciano Vargas**: 15, has the ability to give life essence on skin to skin contact with hands. Watched his mother die when he was five and wasn't able to save her. He has a twin brother, Lovino, who has the ability to drain life.

Physical appearance: Height 5'10", tan skin, hazel eyes that go to a light honey brown eyes, wavy light brown hair with a curl that goes to the right.

Attitude: Feliciano is a very bubbly person, he is usually described as warm and happy. He's very sociable and makes friends easily, talking to almost anyone he meets. He's always in class and, though he may seem like an airhead, he's very intelligent and has straight A's. He cares for his brother very much, and relies on him for emotional support. He's very open with what he's feeling with Lovino, but he usually puts up the happy front to prevent people from worrying about him. He's naturally drawn to helping others and cares grately about others. Feliciano can be very hard on himself when it comes to school and friends and tends to over think things a lot.

Relationship Status: Single, but he happens to have a large crush on Ludwig after their first meeting

General: Feliciano loves being around people, and can't stand being alone as it gives him time to think. He loves most foods, pasta being his favorite and is an excellent cook like his brother. Feliciano is musically gifted and sings and plays guitar. Despite being amazing with people Feliciano actually has social anxiety and clings to his brother or his friends when he's in public. Feliciano doesn't usually have much alone time, but when he does he likes to read or play his guitar. His favorite color is blue. Feliciano is an avid student and spends a lot of time studying, he is also extremely intelligent.


End file.
